


Oxford vs. Eton

by orphan_account



Series: Merthur Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cricket, Fluff, M/M, Turn of the Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin attend a cricket match together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxford vs. Eton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silence_since_silence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/gifts).



Arthur and Merlin sat on a grassy hill, overlooking the cricket field below. It was a glorious day for the match, and the grounds were packed. The sun shone down on the pair, illuminating Arthur’s blonde locks like a halo. Merlin pushed his flat cap back, squinting down at the white-clad players below.

 

“How many runs is that?” He asked, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

 

“Three to one for Oxford,” said Arthur, pushing Merlin’s flat cap forward over his face affectionately. “Which you would  know , if you paid attention.”

 

“I was,” whined Merlin. “It’s not my fault I don’t understand the rules. We can’t  all be former star cricket players.”

 

“Look, it’s simple,” sighed Arthur. “The bowler throws the ball at the batsman, and he tries to hit-”

 

“Stop, stop,” protested Merlin, laughing. “I don’t care at all!” He shoved a cucumber sandwich Arthur’s mouth, effectively stopping any long-winded speech about the intricacies of cricket. Arthur spluttered indignantly, spraying crumbs over Merlin.

 

“I cleaned these especially!” Merlin squawked, brushing crumbs from his jacket. “Do you have any idea how much that cost me? We’re not all socialites, you know. I’m still technically your butler!”

 

“Come on, Merlin, stop being such a girl’s petticoat,” Arthur chuckled. “What do you say about a cream tea?”

 

“As long as you’re paying,” replied Merlin with a grin, eyes crinkling into slits. They wandered towards a nearby marquis, hands in their pockets. Arthur glanced around, finding the area behind the cloth tent deserted.

 

“Come on,” he whispered mischievously, a glint in his eye. He grabbed Merlin’s hand, dragging him behind the marquis.

 

“What if somebody sees?” Merlin replied, glancing around frantically.

 

“Oh come on,” insisted Arthur, pushing Merlin against a pole. “Nobody will.”

 

“You know how gossip spreads here,” Merlin said, gasping slightly as Arthur buried his face in his neck. “All these high and mighty socialites can’t resist.”

 

“Never mind that,” Arthur grinned. “As long as I’ve got you, they can all go to Hell.”

 

“You always win,” said Merlin, pulling Arthur into a kiss. “Damn you and your charm.”

 

“You know you love it,” Arthur smirked, stepping back slightly. 

  
“I do, that’s the problem,” groaned Merlin good-naturedly. “Come on, smarty-pants, we’re missing the match. And I still want that cream tea.” So saying, he dragged Arthur out back into the sunlight and the roar of the crowd, the biggest grin in the world on his face.


End file.
